Black Out
by snoopycake
Summary: Recent events from the latest ANBU mission has caused Sasuke to snap. If all the trips to the 'Looney Bin' are not enough, what will save him from the insanity? "If anyone try's to ridicule the way I live, I'll slaughter everyone they had ever cared about and then maybe they would understand what it is like to be me" Eventually Sasusaku and maybe some mirror pairings.


**Author's**** Note: **

**Hello Fanfic Readers! This is my first fanfic to be posted on here! I hope you like the prologue. I will be updating soon as I finish the first chapter :D**

**This story is about Sasuke and what happened to him after a traumatizing mission. (Bad Summary! XD But I don't want to give anything away!)**

**It is based in Konoha but has no Revenge, Itachi etc. But still has ninjas! Many characters don't have the same story line as in the anime/manga like Kabuto and Jugo etc. **

**Anyway, SASUSAKU FOREVER! - Might not be displayed in the first few chapters ;( **

**Couples I Support - Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaIno, Nejiten and... a little Sasuhina... DON'T KILL ME! I just think they are a cute side pairing. But my life is deicated to Sasusaku :D**

**COUPLES I HATE: SasuNaru, LeeSaku, SasuKarin and finally... NARUSAKU! :(**

**So, I hope you enjoy this taster. **

**No Flames please! Or stealing!**

**I do not own Naruto because if I did, Sasusaku would be the whole plot.**

**Comment and REVIEW! :3**

**Snoopycake xx**

_..._

_"Do you want to tell us the codes brat? Or are we going to have to kill you?" Lucifer sneered shoving the barrel of his gun in my stomach. I laughed at his threat, causing him to growl and push harder. "You'd be stupid to kill me, that is if you wanted the answers" I said as eight other guns were nearing my head. "I wouldn't act so cocky from where you standing" He said burning holes in my head from his glare. I felt the urge to move my head away from the smell of blood and cigarettes that burned my nose as he moved his head closer to intimidate me. But being completely tied to a chair, it was hard to breath, let alone move my head fully to the right. So I spat in his face. Wrong move. A sharp pain spread like wildfire across my cheek causing my head to, ironically, move to the right. I opened one eye to see Lucifer pointing the hilt of his gun towards me. He pulled my hair to left making me look at him fully in the eye. "You've got some guts kid. Wanna be the hero? Well." He said bringing up his gun to my forehead. "Let's see how brave this hero is"._

_"Bring the first one in" He said turning to his comrade. I froze as I heard screams coming from the hall. "Let me go you bastard!" The ill-starred voice cried. The door flung open to reveal Kabuto being thrown in front of the table. His eyes lit up at the sight of me. "Captain! Thank god you're ok! We were starting to get worried. Jugo thought that yo-" He got cut off by the reload of a gun being pressed to the side of his skull. The light from his eyes shattered into nothing. "Tell me the codes or he's dead" I felt a kick of fear in my stomach cutting me short of breath. My whole mind went blank. My eyes found its way to Kabuto shaking like mad as Lucifer pressed the gun harder to his head causing him to whimper. "Sas-suke...please...I don't want ...to die.." Kabuto said screwing his eyes shut. "I'll give you to the count of three Uchiha-sama" Said Lucifer with a sick smile across his lips as teased with the suffix. The knot tightened in my throat. "Stop" I croaked. "One"_

_"Stop!"_

_"Two"_

_"STOP!"_

_"Three"_

_"NO!" I screamed as he pulled the trigger sending the lead through my teammates profile. Something inside me snapped. I started twitching as Lucifer pulled him up by his blood stained hair, bringing his lifeless eyes level with mine. He brought his left hand to the side of Kabuto's skull causing the red water to cling to his fingers. Then with slow and distinguished movements he wiped it across the ANBU tattoo that marked in my left shoulder. "You wanna play games hero?" He said standing up from his crouched position he moved into after the kill, bringing Kabuto's body higher with him. His fingers loosened around Kabuto's hair, causing him to fall. His lifeless body dropped to the floor after his head smashed on the table in front of me and his head limply slid off slowly. "We'll play games"._


End file.
